The Phantom Girl Of The Opera
Phantom Girl Of The Opera is a film starring Lillie, Sonic, Cyborg, Sci-Twi, Shadow, and Fluttershy and a parody of the 2004 movie. Cast *Lillie(Pokemon Sun And Moon) as The Phantom *Sonic(Sonic Boom) as Christine Daaé *Sci-Twi(My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Viscount Raoul de Chagny *Fluttershy(My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Madame Giry *Cyborg(Teen Titans Go!) as Carlotta Giudicelli *Marinette/Ladybug(Miraculous Ladybug) as Gilles André *Alya/Rena Rouge(Miraculous Ladybug) as Richard Firmin *Talia(Lolirock) as Ubaldo Piangi *Shadow The Hedgehog(Sonic Boom) as Meg Giry *Cream(Sonic X) as Monsieur Reyer *Elsa(Frozen) as Joseph Buquet *Hermione Granger(Harry Potter) as Monsieur Lefèvre *Yesenia The Hedgehog As Gustave Daeé Plot The movie starts with an auction being held in the Paris Opera House. The Opera has been shut down and they are auctioning off props to make some money. One of the items is a brown stuffed bear. An elderly woman buys the bear and holds on to it tightly. The next item is a chandelier that was broken but has been repaired. When the chandelier is revealed, we are whisked back to 2019("Overture/Smash Bros Brawl Main Theme") where we see the opera house in full swing for the performance of A Smash Bros Spectacular by Kirby and Namine. Rehearsals are underway when the Opera manager Hermione informs the cast and crew that she is leaving for Hogwarts Academy and that the Opera House is now under the command of Marinette and Alya. When they resume rehearsal, a stage prop almost falls on the lead man Cyborg("The Phantom Girl Of The Opera" got tangled in some ropes and tried to cut the ropes to free herself, only she did not realize that the ropes were tied to the set hanging above the performers). After Cyborg storms out threatening to cancel the opera and refusing to sing, Madame Fluttershy, the choreographer, convinces the new owners to let Sonic The Hedgehog, one of the dancers, to take Cyborg's part. After a stunning performance("Lifelight"), Sonic goes down to the small chapel under the Opera House to pray for his mother who died when he was 6. Shadow, one of the ballet dancers and Sonic's best friend comes to find him inquiring of his singing prowess("Angel of Music"). Later, Sonic's childhood friend Twilight, the princess of Equestria and countess of the Opera House, comes to visit him in his dressing room. She had been in the audience and had recognized him. After inviting him to a party and leaving to prepare for the ride, Sonic is locked in his room and hears singing. The Phantom(Lillie) is mad at Twilight for taking credit in her work in training Sonic to sing. She then lures Sonic to a mirror where he sees her then follows her to her lair under the Opera House("Little Soniku/The Mirror(Angel Of Music-Reprise)/The Phantom of the Opera"). Once there, Lillie expresses feelings for Sonic and tries to convince him to stay with her. She used to be Sonic's girlfriend before she kicked him out and realized she needed him("It's All Coming Back To Me Now"). Later he unmasks her and Lillie is furious with him. Although she is angry, she becomes vulnerable and begins crying. She wishes she didn't have half of a loathsome face("I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It"). She then returns him to the surface. While Sonic is gone, Marinette and Alya are upset because Sonic has disappeared and they no longer have a lead to play in the operas. After receiving a series of notes all signed Lillie, they find out that Sonic has returned and they have been instructed by Lillie to put Sonic in the lead role of the upcoming opera The Mermaid's Charm. They send her a letter saying that they refuse and will put Cyborg in the lead part after they begged him to return("Prima Donna") and will give Sonic a silent role, which infuriates Lillie. She then disables Cyborg's voice giving him the voice of a toad, which forces the Opera managers to put Sonic in the lead role. While Sonic is getting ready, Elsa finds Lillie and tries to kill her after mistaking her for an intruder. She defends herself by stabbing her and dropping her corpse onto the stage, scaring everyone. This frightens Sonic and he runs to the roof with Twilight pursuing him where she comforts him telling him that she loves him and will never leave him("All I Ask of You"). Lillie overhears and is now upset because Sonic loves Twilight and not her. 2 months later, we see that the Opera House is in full swing without any appearance from Lillie since she disabled Cyborg's voice. The Opera House is holding a masquerade to celebrate the new year("Masquerade"). During the party, Lillie interrupts and presents the managers with a new opera she has written called Cinderella. She then gives them an ultimatum. Follow her instructions or bad things will happen. Upon seeing Sonic's engagement ring, Lillie flees, pursued by Twilight, but Fluttershy stops her. Fluttershy explains when she was a child, she met Lillie, an abused young woman, billed as the 'Devil's Child' in a freak show and abused by her mother Lusamine. When Lillie killed her mother to defend herself after Lusamine tried to kill her, Fluttershy helped her to evade the police and hid her within the opera house. Sonic visits the graveyard where his mother is buried("Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"). Lillie is also there and tries to lure him to her but Twilight arrives and fights off Lillie in a Pokemon battle. They then leave Lillie there and she swears to get revenge. The performance of Cinderella has finally come and everyone is nervous. Twilight, Marinette, and Alya are positive Lillie will make an appearance so they set a trap. Sonic is torn. He explains that he can't be a part of the trap without Lillie taking him back. The play starts and Sonic comes on stage singing. Backstage, Talia is getting ready for her next scene when she sees Lillie. Talia mistakes Lillie for an intruder and tries to kill her. Lillie stabs and kills her in self-defense and takes Talia's place on stage. Sonic sings with Lillie, expressing love for her. Twilight, who is in the audience, sadly realizes that Sonic loves Lillie("The Point of No Return"). Lillie then sings passionately to Sonic who takes her mask off, revealing to the audience the distortion of his face. She takes him once again down to her lair, causing the opera theatre to catch on fire in the progress after bringing down the chandelier("Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer"). Lillie gives Sonic the ring that she took from him at the masquerade ball and asks him to stay with her. Meanwhile, Twilight gets Madame Fluttershy to take her to Lillie's lair. She leaves Twilight halfway through their journey, and Twilight goes the rest of the way alone. After nearly dying, she shows up in the Lillie's lair to save Sonic. Lillie then gives Sonic the difficult decision: he can either stay with Lillie and Twilight(who has been tied up by Lillie) goes free, or he refuses and Twilight dies. Sonic decides to stay with Lillie and tells her that she is not alone. He kisses her passionately. At this Lillie realizes that Sonic truly loves her, but her own horrible actions have ruined any chance they have together. In an act of selflessness, she frees both Sonic and Twilight. Sonic gives the ring back to Lillie who sadly tells Sonic that she loves him. Sonic forces himself to leave with Twilight in the carriage. He looks back at Lillie sadly, knowing that he loves her. Heartbroken, Lillie destroys the mirrors and escapes through a secret passage just before the police shows up. Shadow finds only her mask. The scene then switches back to 2068. The elderly woman(who is now known to be Twilight) leaves the stuffed bear on Sonic's grave. She looks down and sees that Lillie has left a rose tied with a white ribbon (her trademark) and the ring that she gave to Sonic: Lillie still loves him. Twilight sadly looks at it knowing that Sonic truly loved Lillie. Photos 338.jpg|Lillie is upset that Sonic loves Twilight and not her. 000000.jpeg|Me? The lead role? CapitalEdibleIberianbarbel-size_restricted.gif|A heartwarming performance by Sonic. You Goof Up.jpg|Cyborg got scared of a ghost and everybody laughs at him. Son-Twi.png|Sonic loves Twilight. image_by_yesenia62702-d9neawf.png|"When mother died, she said that an Angel Of Music will always be with me." - Sonic Cast Flat,550x550,075,f.jpg|Lillie As The Phantom e2bdc5216718d59d28e46b8ef99ee5fa--the-face-sonic-boom.jpg|Sonic As Christine Sci-Twi.png|Sci-Twi As Raoul I|Fluttershy As Madame Giry cyborg-teen-titans-go-60.4.jpg|Cyborg As Carlotta 77a.png|Marinette/Ladybug And Alya/Rena Rouge As Andre And Firmin shadow-the-hedgehog-sonic-boom-33.1.jpg|Shadow As Meg Giry 84c8d998ea17c7444bb6e276bba47febb081aa8ar1-720-538v2_hq.jpg|Cream As Reyer Elsa.jpeg|Elsa As Joseph Buquet 243372447006212.png|Talia As Ubaldo Piangi Yesenia the Hedgehog.png|Yesenia As Gustave, Christine´s Father Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger As Lefevre Category:The Phantom of the Opera Spoofs